Sweet Christmas
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: AU. SSL. Where Christmas lights, milk chocolate, flaming lips. . . and Okita-senpai tint the cold winter day with red and gold and green. Where her breath is finally claimed away, surrendered to his mystifying allure, "Chizuru-chan, it's Christmas today, isn't it? Since you've been such a good girl, perhaps I should get you a present."


**A/N:** _Merry Christmas to everyone! I thought of this One-Shot while I was in the subway, returning home after the last lecture of this year-what a wonderful setting for a romantic fic, really- and couldn't help but write it down. Inspired by the new CGs released for the new game scheduled for this spring, Hakuouki Sweet School Life! Consequently, this is **placed in the SSL Universe.**_

_Special thanks to_** 5namida **_for being my adorable Beta-Reader yet again!_

_Please enjoy this SouChi One-Shot written, as promised, for sweet _**OniKuShita**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hakuouki.

* * *

**Sweet **

**Christmas**

* * *

The crisp winter air painted her breath white, beautiful puffs that danced before her eyes and slowly faded away. Flickering, rhythmical and colorful lights, that she had always loved staring at during Christmas time, seemed to have paved the way, leading her towards an unknown –and yet so familiar- destination.

Her small hands were carefully balled and tightly held into her creamy-colored trench coat's pockets, secured from the icy grazing of December's glimmering invisible blades, that always ruled ruthlessly every year, minding not of the people's discomfort.

A stray vagrant breeze suddenly crossed the buzzing street, and, apparently paying no heed to the hurdle of people that padded right and left, up and down the road, came to teasingly caress her cheek and playfully sway her hair, held into a side low ponytail resting over her left shoulder.

She shivered at the wind's touch and tried to shake away the uncomfortable feeling of frostiness, licking his influence over even the last of her fingers.

Tentatively, she slid one hand out of her warm pockets and lifted it to cover her mouth with her red scarf. As if frightened by her hand's sudden contact with the cold air, she shoved the limb back in and exhaled.

Despite now emanating from behind her warm comforter, her breath still managed to traverse through the soft red confines and insistently continued to form the now customary puffs of fading white.

Chocolate brown hues daringly whipped to the side to cast a pedantic glance at the numerous stores and counters right and left, the trees embellished with many ornaments and garlands of lights, nearby benches full of merry families, holding bags full with presents, radiant smiles of young and old gracing the atmosphere with an unmatched sensation of mirth and euphoria.

Entranced and smitten by the decorations and joyful passerby individuals, she needed a moment longer than expected in order to properly acknowledge the calling of her name.

"Chizuru-chan?" a voice exclaimed; the characteristic –only seemingly- innocent veneer of it demanded her full and rapt attention.

Blinking away her scattered thoughts, her clumsy footsteps were suddenly halted. Cinnamon colored eyes slowly rolled to the side only to trust a very familiar figure.

"O!" she mouthed, initially unable to trust even the very plausibility of the spectacle. "Okita-senpai!" she nearly yelped. The man flashed one if his usual –a little devilish- smiles and neared towards her in two big strides.

She unconsciously exploited the next moments to study the man thoroughly. The extravagant number of Christmas lights that decorated the customary tree towering at her left graced his already endearing and mesmerizing hues with a sweet golden sheen; two golden-verdant searing fires, lulling her to near closer and closer, grasping her in a net of unknown senses_ so very_ ardently and fervently, teasing her to fall under their lovely clutches and surrender to their alluring charm. His auburn unruly hair shone more brightly than she could have ever imagined, appearing almost golden as well. She batted her eyes thrice. It felt as though she was staring at a bright start- or maybe the sun itself.

He was clad into a blue-white jumper and dark jeans. His grayish white, soft-looking jacket, albeit open, appeared to keep him very warm, judging by his apparent comfort, and was equipped with a hood trimmed with honey-colored fur. His pale beautiful neck was protected by a dark brown muffler.

She cherished the moments of quietness that was so generously offered to her in order to intently regard her senpai. . . Until silence began to stretch to uncomfortable levels.

This very silence was ruptured the moment Souji snickered impishly, rousing her from her reverie, "What's the matter, Chizuru-chan? Is it that unexpected to meet me downtown? Or perhaps. . ." he paused for a moment, smirk spreading wider, and dawdled, ". . .you stare because you like what you see?"

Chizuru gasped, almost floundered, and allowed her eyes to slip away in coyness, embarrassment creeping at her voice, "N-No.. I…–" she swallowed hardly.

Souji raised one inquisitive eyebrow. "Hmm?" he prompted, but Chizuru still was in no position to even locate good enough words to offer as an excuse.

She drew in a sharp breath, curling her fingers to form tense fists, still covered by her coat, and ultimately decided to evade the subject entirely. "Wh-What brings you here, Okita-senpai?"

She immediately started spurting insults at herself inwardly. She had most likely sounded very, _very_ rude. She was in no position to pose such an indiscreet question to Okita-senpai out of the blue. And yet. . . there she was, acting uncouthly.

He snorted at the query and rushed to direct the question back to her, "Never mind me. The question is what are _you_ doing out here during such a cold day, Chizuru-chan. . .?"

Instead of insisting her question be answered, Chizuru nearly spluttered out, "I w- was. . . just visiting my father and. . ."

Souji tried to muffle a laugh at the scene. She looked so maddeningly cute; cheeks and small nose dusted with pink, an apparent flush induced by the coldness of the day and her usual cute bashfulness, that was ever characteristic of Yukimura Chizuru. Her reddish-pink jumper and creamy-colored coat only added to the sweet allure she weaved over him so innocently and yet, at the same time, _so very teasingly- _unbeknownst to her, of course. He only hoped the blue jeans and beige boots that completed her attire could keep her warm enough. Otherwise, he might needed to take immediate action and embrace her tightly, enfold her in his strong arms, in order to provide her with the necessary heat she must have been undoubtedly in need of at the moment.

In the end, he did none of what his frolicsome demeanor commanded him to do. At least, not _right away._

"Visiting?" he dared repeat, brows furrowed questioningly. He closed his dark forest eyes for a moment and breathed in sharply. "Almost forgot," he muttered and finally allowed his hues to flutter open to regard the petite young lady before him. "That reminds me. . . Today is Christmas, isn't it?"

She slowly nodded, confusion colored in her eyes. How could he have missed that _detail? _Weren't the decorations and shops and children laughing around and parents and couples smiling together not proof enough of what day it was? Didn't he have the chance to celebrate Christmas with his closest people yet?

Sometimes, Chizuru thought with a laugh, Okita-senpai, especially in matters seemingly mundane such as this one, surprisingly proved to be much less attentive than usual. By far less observing than he normally was when concerning chances to offer his witty remarks, that he so professionally always darted at every person unlucky enough to find themselves in his way.

"Well," he started, shifting his weight from one leg to another, "Since you've been such a good girl this year, perhaps I should get you a present."

Almond eyes blinked repeatedly in confusion. Chizuru required many long seconds in order to properly understand and arrange the meaning of his words in order for them to make at least _some_ sense to her.

"Pr-present?" she choked out and, almost desperately, raised her hands in front of her chest. "There is no need for that, Okita-senpai! I thank you for the kind offer, but—"

"But I insist." He crossed his arms over his chest. Titling his head to the side, emerald eyes grasped the change to meticulously roam the entirety of Chizuru's body once more. He brought a hand to rest under his chin and rubbed skeptically.

"Now, is there anything you want-?"

"No, no!" she shook her head vehemently, her ponytail dancing around at the rhythm of her insistent dangling. "Please, there is no need to-"

"Chizuru-chan," he stopped her mid-sentence and leaned closer. "Is there anything you want _from me_?" he stressed the last words meaningfully.

Flustered, she nibbled at her lower lip awkwardly and instinctively abated, making a step away from her senpai. It was not of her best interest to answer that question in complete honesty. _Not at all._

He raised his fine eyebrows, green hues nearly _demanding_ to be given a reply.

"I-I really. . . Okita-senpai, there is no need to do such thing for me."

"Hmmm," he hummed softly and slightly grimaced. "How about a pair of gloves?" he murmured and, without any other warning whatsoever, moved to claim and lift her unsuspecting hands towards his lips.

It was just a little peck, enough for him to feel the merciless brush of the nipping air at her soft skin. Nothing more. . . just a soft touch. . .

"You're cold."

It would have probably seemed fairly more innocent and less nerve-wreaking should he_ not_ have used his _lips -for goodness' sake!- _to test her hands' temperature and instead, maybe, had used solely his hands. Admittedly, taking her hands to his would most certainly do anything _but_ pacify Chizuru. Quite frankly, though, it would be more socially acceptable and by far more agreeable than touching her with his mouth so suddenly.

She bit at her lower lip and gasped softly; her reaction was indicative of her consternation. Such a move was entirely unexpected and certainly impossible to properly handle. She must have visibly flinched at the touch, fingers nearly trembling in a desperate attempt of beseeching, ardently imploring him to be let go.

Verdant hues slipped away to gaze at hers fervently. For many long moments Chizuru had been frozen in place, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to speak.

Chuckling softly, he finally released her, most likely noticing her apparent discomfort. And Chizuru, nearly breathless, pulled her hand to her chest and placed it just above her galloping heart, straining to tame it.

He offered her a debonair wink and resumed persisting on his arguments. "It's once in a year chance; it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Inhaling curtly, she realized that he had magically erased the distance she had previously put between them. When exactly he stepped forward was a mystery to her. The lone thing Chizuru knew for certain is that this –almost nonexistent- distance did little to put her at ease. It evoked a maddening storm to thunder within her instead.

"It can be anything you want," he continued to insist. "So what will it be?"

Emerald orbs were staring intently, compelling her own brown ones in a still eye-lock Chizuru did not have even a miniscule hope of escaping from.

Heaving a deep sigh, she vehemently willed herself to escape, using whatever means possible, from his shining hues that obviously only served to act as the bane of her logic and self-control; almond eyes slipped away in bashfulness. She let out another deep breath, seemingly resigned to her fate. "How about…" she muttered softly, still indecisive and very much reluctant. She cast one last anxious glance at his direction and soon allowed her eyes a moment to drift around the busy street. A moment after she had shortly decided it was high time she announced her choice.

"A chocolate!" she breathed out almost excitedly, eyeing the vendor flaunting his little Santa Claus candies, smiling gently at every passing child that hollered to their parents to taste even a small bite of the sweet.

Souji followed the path her eyes had previously paved and shortly noticed the same counter the girl was eyeing. Admittedly, the promise of tasting milk chocolate was very endearing.

"Is that all you want?" he suddenly queried, making Chizuru gyrate to regard him. "Most girls would say," he cleared his throat for a second, _"Oh Souji, buy me a ring! Souji, a set of those earrings would be wonderful! Those shoes are very beautiful, Souji,"_ he mockingly mimicked an impressive recreation of a demanding female's voice.

She had to strive greatly to inhibit her laughter. Ultimately she felt her body shaking impulsively as she let a river of giggles spill out of her in unstoppable currents. Souji sighed affectionately for a moment, watching her closely. Unconsciously, he found himself smiling at the adorable scene and soon joined Chizuru in her giggling fit.

A moment later, he managed to silence himself, before uttering out, "You are nothing like other girls, aren't you?"

At those words, Chizuru felt equally –maybe even more so- compelled to cease her laughing. She cleared her throat and cast her gaze downwards, feeling the dreadful fingers of shyness and embarrassment poking at the base of her spine yet again.

Wordlessly, he lifted one arm and patted her head affectionately, attempting to ease any of her last reservations, systole or dysphoria. "A chocolate it is!" he mirthfully exclaimed and nodded to her to follow him towards the vendor.

Shortly after they had both unwrapped the package of the candy and joyfully bit onto the little palatable Santa Claus. Chizuru chuckled at her own expense. It felt a little ridiculous to her how foolishly desperate were her endeavors as to not allow not even a piece of the nicely milk chocolate-sculptured Santa to fall off.

Swallowing a mouthful, she finally managed to mumble. "Thank you, Okita-senpai," her tongue flickering over her lips to wipe any stray pieces of the sweet.

He winked once more semi-teasingly. "You're welcome." Souji allowed a moment to himself to properly swallow. "Chocolate does wonders for the cold; be it liquid or solid. Make sure it warms your small body up, Chizuru-chan."

Chortling at her apparent flush, Souji bit onto his candy once more.

Moments ticked by in silence, as the duo munched on their sweets. Souji's incisive hues watched searchingly in case any of the nearby benches was finally freed from the many wandering crowds. Whenever a spot was left momentarily unoccupied, almost invited them in, it was shortly -ridiculously, if you asked him- _occupied again_, by a loving couple, families bantering back and forth and excited teenagers.

Souji frowned and pouted in mild annoyance whenever he was denied the access on one of the seats, and Chizuru devoted the utmost of her efforts to restrain her blithe giggles every time he did so.

In Chizuru's eyes, his futile peculiar exertions -mostly including vehement glacial glaring towards the occupants- appeared adorable. Considering Okita-senpai was Okita-senpai, though, Chizuru would have thought it very likely that he would swiftly stride over to a group of kids and coerce them to abandon their place, compelling them to -not so generously- vouchsafe their seats to them. And, consequently, the young ones would probably be fazed by his sharp foxy eyes and retreat.

That was hardly the case.

Funnily enough, it seemed the rumors Heisuke was spreading around about Okita Souji being exceptionally kind to kids were to be trusted.

Smiling widely in mirth she soon finished relishing the chocolate candy and rumpled the wrapping material into a ball. And then held out her hand to him. Souji blinked in confusion staring at her offering hand. Chizuru only smiled gently gesturing at whatever remained from her Santa candy and the nearby trashing can. Souji's eyes flickered in realization and mumbling a haste 'thanks' he finally offered her his own Santa remains for her to dispose.

Chizuru veered happily, waddled towards the can and nearly cavorted back to him. Souji sighed in amusement at her antics.

For many lengthy moments, silence ensued.

Chizuru pulled her hands together and rubbed gently the one with the other, lifting her palms to exhale upon her knuckles, in an attempt to warm them up.

"It's surely cold today, isn't it?" she managed to utter out, trying to instigate a conversation and salvage the both of them from awkwardness. Mostly vainly.

He gave her a crooked most enticing and ingratiating grin. Impulsively, she felt her heart clench, nearly reduced from an excellently-functioning organ to a useless fuzzball. Such was the sheer power of his dashing, alluring and endearing smile.

"Ne. . ." he started. Chizuru responded at the call, by stilling her eyes upon his own. "Don't I deserve a present in return?"

Those very words pinned her down in place. The air in her lungs nervously stilled. Brown eyes widened in shock and lips curled sulkily.

_How awfully rude of her!_

"Y-yes!" she stammered out, "Of course! Wh-what you might like? I mean-" she scurried to rummage the contents of her bag. "I fear I am not well prepared, but I surely could—"

Her incessant spluttering was abruptly ceased; voice froze in her throat. She could clearly see his shoulders shaking as he exploded in raucous laughter. She immediately stopped her search, as it would only serve to endorse his witty teasing, which, of course, was hardly what she wished to do, and drew her lips into a pout.

"Moo, Okita-senpai. This is not funny at all," she complained, crossing her small arms over her chest.

Souji wiped the tears of laughter and amusement that welled at the corners of his eyes and, after finally calming his breathing pattern, veered to closely gaze at her.

"Chizuru-chan, you are always so fun to tease."

"But-" she protested. This was not simple teasing. Not to Chizuru. For she very well knew proper manners demanded she should offer Okita-senpai something in return. "It's Christmas and I-"

He raised dismissing hands emphatically. "You worry too much," he only noted and cackled once more. Forest green hues, more beautiful than the numerous lights embellishing the nearby poles and trees, glimmered wickedly and came to rest upon her visage.

He slowly lifted his hand and pointed at her face, "You have something on your lips, Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru hurriedly brought her hands to her mouth, maniacally wiping the last incriminating remains of the candy she previously enjoyed. She finally stopped rubbing and slowly lifted her –strangely very much clean- palm into view.

"Is. . ." she tentatively started, brown hues innocently whipped to still upon his face questioningly, "Is it removed?" she asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" A beautiful smirk spread his lips wide. "I don't know. . . Is it now?" And that was the last she saw of the world before her own exploded.

Her breath hitched. Her heart thundered and galloped, attempting to hammer its way out of its confines.

There was something warm and delightful enveloping her, making her shiver in treacherous delight. Something that claimed her breath away. A surprised cute little yelp left her lips. And only then she realized that her mouth was covered.

Sealed with his.

His lips suddenly claimed hers, breath teasingly entangling with her own. Her muffled yelp served as the perfect chance for him to flicker his tongue teasingly upon her lips and groan softly against her mouth in suppressed delegacy.

She could taste him. . . taste Okita-senpai. . . and it was a taste undoubtedly unique. . . magical. . .enticing. Spicy and yet so unbelievably sweet. Like him; witty and sarcastic on the surface and yet so magnificently romantic and caring underneath, fickle and spontaneous, unpredictable and so maddeningly attractive and adorable.

Instinctively, her hand was raised to rest against his steady chest. She exhaled softly into their kiss, as though signaling him to snake his arms around her waist to allow one more longing groan to escape the confines of his lungs, almost ordering him to devote his utmost into this very last second of their lovely _meeting._

He abruptly pulled away. . . and she was left with nothing but labored gasps. She raised her hand and touched her now puffy lips, still unable to properly register the last event. She had no earthly clue of what just transpired for many, many long seconds, as though she did not have just taken a _crucial_ part in it.

He smirked cockily, almost predatorily and leaned dangerously closer. His voice scarcely more than a whisper, a molten caress, a silk warm blanket that enveloped her, protected her from the coldness of the night by stirring scorching flames to dance hypnotically within her, "Thanks for the present, Chizuru-chan," breath ghosting over the side of her neck. One last peck was placed upon her earlobe tauntingly, then on her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

_I truly hope you liked Christmas-Souji. I certainly did *muffled laugh* Souji's words were not entirely mine! They were based on the Christmas Messages for Hakuouki SSL, which I cannot wait to buy. I also need a PS Vita to play the game, though, so, please Santa, be kind enough to leave one under the Christmas Tree for me. In fact, if Souji himself is available for wrapping and delivering to my house, then I'd like to have him very much. _(^.~) _Don't you? Hehe..._

_I need to address a huge thank you to _**MysteriousLittleChild** _for sending me the link for both the CGs and the Christmas Messages. And for getting me into SSL mood with her beautiful story. I owe you!_

_Thanks for reading! I could, potentially, write more out of this Christmas Messages for other characters, if you want me to... I think... You just have to leave a review and let me know if you do! Reviewers shall receive Chocolate Santa Claus sweets! _(^.^)/


End file.
